un amor casi imposible
by princes nat
Summary: que pasaría si la princesa sofia pierde la emoria y años después se encuetre con su familia pero no sepa nadien que es ella y mucho menos ella y que pasaría si el príncipe james se enamora a primera vista de sofia pero ese mismo dia descubren que es ella a esto es lo que llaman un amor casi imposible


**EN EL REINO DE ENCANTIA **

Sofía a dónde vas – dijo la reina miranda

Mamá tranquila iré al bosque encantado- dijo Sofía tranquila

Que te acompañe alguien hija - dijo la reina miranda

Tranquila mamá ese mal presentimiento se te ira pronto es que de verdad quiero ir a ver unos animalito – dijo Sofía

Está bien hija pero deberías perderle a Baylewick que te acompañe – dijo la reina miranda

Tranquila mamá que iré en minimus sé que él me cuidara – dijo Sofía saliendo del salón real

Está bien te cuidas Sofía – dijo la reina miranda

Si mamá como digas dijo Sofía gritando desde afuera del salón

**CON SOFIA **

Que emoción hace unos cuantos días encontré un lugar en el bosque encantado que me gusta además hay tengo unos amigos animalitos ellos fueron muy buenos cuando me perdí me preguntaran que edad tengo pues tengo 10 años hace dos años mi madre se casó con el rey Roland él es muy bueno a si se me olvidaban mis dos hermanastros james y amber a ellos los quiero mucho pero cuando llegue aquí amber fue un poco cruel con migo pero después las cosas cambiaron y pues ahora no digo nada más que ya llegue con minimus

Hola minimus que estás haciendo – le pregunte a mi caballo minimus

Hola Sofía no estoy haciendo nada – dijo

A que bien me llevarías la bosque encantado – dije a el

Está bien Sofía – dijo el

A que bien bueno nos vamos – dije a él alistándolo para irnos

Si vamos – dijo él lo termine de arreglar para poderlo montar bien y nos fuimos pero a mitad de camino el clima empezó a cambiar

Sofía creo que es mejor devolvernos – dijo minimus asustado

Si creo que es lo mejor – dije también asustada

Jajajajajaja – se escuchó una risa – tú no te vas a ningún lado si no me entregas ese amuleto – se escuchó esa vos en realidad se me hace parecida

No te voy a entregar nada así que chao – dije y minimus empezó a ir rápido pero de pronto llego algo a lado de nosotros y se apareció

Te parece que estoy jugando princesita – dijo la voz

Yo tampoco así que chao señora urtica- dije y minimus empezó a ir más rápido

Esto no se queda así – dijo ella y la tormenta empezó a ir más rápido

**Pov normal **

Pero que – dijo Sofía

Sofía no puedo ir más rápido – dijo minimus preocupado

Tranquilo minimus solo espera un poco – dijo Sofía asustada

Jajajajjaajajja tranquila princesita – dijo urtica y entonces ajito su barita pero el hechizo callo mal

Minimus ahhhhhhhhh – dijo Sofía cuando se calló del caballo

SOFÍA – dijo minimus intentando ir hacia la princesa pero ella ya había desaparecido

Maldición – dijo urtica al ver que Sofía había desaparecido – será mejor que me valla – dijo para irse y la tormenta empezó a bajar

EN EL PALACIO JUSTO EN LA TORMENTA

Baylewick dime Sofía ya regreso – dijo la reina miranda al ver la tormenta

No su majestad – dijo Baylewick preocupado

Será mejor que nadie salga con esta tormenta – dijo el rey Roland llegando con amber y james

Pero Sofía salió hace un buen tiempo y no ha llegado – dijo la reina miranda

¡QUE! Tranquila miranda apenas acabe la tormenta mandare a los guardias para que la busquen

Si mamá tranquila Sofía sabe defenderse – dijo amber fresca per también estaba preocupada

Si mamá pero para estar más seguros nosotros acompañaremos a los guardias – dijo james

Poco después la tormenta desapareció y tanto como james y amber los guardias y algunos sirvientes y claro los reyes fueron en busca de la princesa pero ella había desaparecido días después encontraron a minimus pero nadie supo de la princesa tiempo después las personas se empezaron a dar por vencidas y no buscaban más al paso de dieron con la conclusión que ella estaba muerta todos en el reino lloraron su supuesta muerte en especial amigos y familiares incluso Cédric que supuestamente la odiaba. Pasaron siete años y todo había cambiado en especial los dos gemelos james y amber james se volvió coqueto con las chicas tenía muchos amigos y amber pues ella es la princesa más bella entre sus migas y pues sus gustos por las coronas ropa y zapatos no habían cambiado mucho.

Vamos james que mamá nos debe estar esperando – dijo amber contenta

Si amber ya estoy listo así que vamos – dijo james

Oye james ya sabes a quien no debes mencionar ok – dijo amber triste

Si ya lo sé la verdad es que la extraño – dijo james triste

Si yo también pero no es hora de ponernos tristes hoy es el dia de las madres y nos encontraremos con la madres de Jade Rubí y lucinda – dijo amber feliz pues a pesar de que Sofía desapareció hace varios años atrás ellos siguieron siendo amigos de las amigas de Sofía

Sus majestades la reina los espera – dijo Baylewick

Si ya estamos – dijo amber y los dos hermanos se fueron a ver a su madre

Hola chicos como están – dijo la reina miranda

Hola mamá nos vamos – dijo amber

Si vamos hicos tranquilos – dijo la reina miranda

Mamá a donde es que vamos a ir – dijo james

Si iremos a la vaia de hunamora – dijo la reina miranda

Si mamá bueno es mejor irnos – dijo amber cada años una mamá diferente elegía el lugar de reunión y su madre siempre elegía ese lugar en conmemoración a su hija ya que allá fue su primer día de las madres con sus hermanos

EN LA VAIA DE HUNAMORA

Ustedes creen que este es el mejor lugar – dijo una muchacha a sus amigos animales

Si Sofía estoy segura de que hoy te encontraras a la reina miranda y sus amigas del pueblo y si es pides el favor estoy seguro de que te ayudaran – dijo un pececito

Espero que estés muy seguro – dijo ella

Si claro que si ellas vienen cada tres cuatro años y lo sé – dijo el pececito

Te creo bueno vamos a jugar mientras esperamos – dijo Sofía

POV SOFIA

Hola me llamo Sofía tengo 17 años más o menos por qué digo eso pues verán hace aproximadamente unos ancianos que se dedicaban a viajar por el mundo me encontraron en un bosque me curaron y me llevaron con ellos en realidad no sé nada de mi pasado pero no me importa esos ancianos se convirtieron en mi familia hace dos años ellos murieron y yo seguí viajando pero estoy cumpliendo la última voluntad de mis abuelos que es quedarme en encantia como lugar estable para vivir y pues yo soy un poco especia ya que tengo un amuleto muy especial puedo hacer varias cosas como hablar con los animales o cada vez que yo lo desee convertirme en sirena eso lo descubrí hace un años que dije quisiera ser sirena para llegar más rápido dundo dije eso mis pies tocaron el agua y me convertí en sirena poco a poco me acostumbre a esto

POV NORMAL

Mamá mira qué lindo – dijo rubí a su madre

Si rubí – dijo su madre

Bueno será mejor que empecemos a arreglar las cosas del picnic – dijo la reina miranda

Si majestad – dijo Baylewick

Bueno chicos pueden ir a donde ustedes quieran – dijo la madre de lucinda

Si – dijeron los chicos y los chicos se fueron untos

Chicos si escuchan eso – dijo jade al escuchar una risa

Si vamos a mirar que es – dijo rubí

No y si es algo peligroso – dijo amber

Tranquila amber no creo que una chica sea tan peligrosa – dijo james al escuchar la reír

Vamos – dijo jade

Vamos – respondieron los chicos al llegar vieron a una chica en una cascada rodeada de animales

Jajajajaj ustedes creen que estoy mejorando con los hechizos – dijo la chica

Que chica más rara- dijo james susurrando

Sí que rara – dijo jade

No miren – dijo amber

Que miramos – dijo james

Miren fijamente a la chica y a los animales – dijo amber

Ustedes creen – dijo la chica y vieron como el pescado le respondía a su manera

Parece que le estuviera respondiendo – dijo rubí pronto vieron como un sapo se acercó a ella y le empezó a croar

Quien anda hay – dijo la chica y nadie respondió – no me quieren responder bueno – al momento saco una barita y la ajito diciendo un hechizo el cual saco a los chicos de su escondite – quienes son ustedes – dijo la muchacha

Yo me llamo james y soy el príncipe de encantia – dijo james con una sonrisa

Yo soy amber princesa de encantia – dijo amber

Y nosotras somos rubí y jade somos plebeyas normales – dijo jade

Jajajajajaja Jajajajaj yo me llamo Sofía y también soy plebeya – dijo Sofía

Aguarda Sofía – dijo amber

Si es un gusto sus majestades – dijo Sofía arrodillándose ante los príncipes – y lo mismo digo de ustedes chicas – dijo Sofía

Lo mismo- dijeron james y amber

Hola Sofía Jajajajaj cuántos años tienes – dijo rubí

Yo tengo 17 años – dijo Sofía

Si parece que hablas con los animales – dijo amber

Si es que digamos que tengo un hechizo para eso – dijo mintiendo Sofía ya que sus abuelos le dijeron que no contara nada acerca de su amuleto

A ya y como aprendiste magia – dijo lucinda hablando por primera vez

Bueno lo que pasa es que yo he viajado mucho y pues cada vez que conocía a un hechicero me enseñaba diferentes trucos – dijo Sofía

CHICOS VEGAN QUE YA ES HORA DEL PICNIC – dijo la mamá de lucinda

Ve y nos acompañas – dijo lucinda a Sofía

No será mucha molestia – dijo Sofía no muy convencida

No claro y si quieres te enseñamos trucos pues yo soy bruja y pues ellos le enseñan magia en su escuela y pues te enseñaríamos otros trucos – dijo lucinda

Enserio – dijo Sofía feliz

Si me encantaría verdad james – dijo amber esperando la respuesta de su hermano – james – pero no respondía ya que él se quedó embelesado con la sonrisa de Sofía – JAMES – grito amber y james volvió a la realidad

Si claro que lo aremos dijo james

Bueno vamos Sofía – dijo amber

Si claro – dijo Sofía poco después llegaron en donde estaban las demás madres

Chicos donde estaban – dijo la reina miranda

Estábamos con una amiga – dijo rubí

A si y quien es – dijo la madre de jade

Es ella mamá – dijo lucinda

Si mamá – dijo amber señalando a Sofía que estaba al lado de james

Es un gusto conocerte – dijo la reina a la muchacha

Es un gusto su majestad yo me llamo Sofía – dijo Sofía dejando a la reina pensativa

Que bello nombre Sofía – dijo la madre de rubí

Gracias – dijo Sofía

Oye Sofía y tu madre en donde esta – dijo la mamá de jade

Mi mamá porque debería estar con mi mamá – dijo Sofía sin entender

Lo que pasa es que es el dia de las madres entonces por eso es que mamá te lo pregunta – dijo jade

Si Sofía donde está tu madre – dijo la reina miranda

Lo que pasa su majestad es que yo soy huérfana y pues no estoy muy pendiente de cuando es dia de la madre – dijo Sofía tranquila y apenada a los chicos

Pero tus abuelos tu dijiste que tenías abuelos – dijo amber

Jajajajajaja lo que pasa es que ellos murieron ya hace mucho – dijo Sofía con una sonrisa triste

A qué pena – dijo james

Si – dijeron los demás

Bueno es mejor empezar el picnic – dijo la reina miranda poco a poco fue trascurriendo el dia

Bueno ya es hora de irnos bienes con nosotros Sofía – dijo la reina miranda

No sería una molestia – dijo Sofía

No tranquila dijiste que no tenías en donde quedarte así que te dejaremos ir al palacio y pues si quieres puedes trabajar halla – dijo la Reina miranda

Enserio – dijo Sofía maravillada

Si claro no sería molestia y si quieres empiezas cuando quieras – dijo la reina con una sonrisa

Jajajajajaja empezare mañana mismo su majestad no quisiera aprovecharme de la situación – dijo Sofía

Está bien pue vámonos – dijo la reina miranda poco tiempo después dejaron a las demás madres e hijas en sus respectivas casas así quedando la reina los príncipes y Sofía

Sofía tú en donde estudias parece que tienes muchos modales – dijo amber

Jajajajaj nunca he estudiado en realidad esto lo he aprendidos desde siempre – dijo Sofía

A ya y que te gusta hacer – dijo james

En realidad muchas cosas yo soy un poco rara Jmmmm pero no importa – dijo Sofía con una sonrisa

Y cuando cumples años – dijo la reina miranda

Yo cumplo el 5 de junio – dijo Sofía

A ya y porque te nombraron Sofía – dijo la reina

No lo sé su majestad – respondió Sofía

Mamá ya estamos por llegar oye Sofía te mostrare e donde te quedaras y te mostrare el castillo después y tú vas a ayudarme de ahora en adelante con mis que hacerles – dijo amber

Claro princesa amber estaré feliz – dijo Sofía después de eso llegaron al castillo y hay había un conejo

Hay que lindo un conejo – dijo Sofía abrazándola lo cual a clover ese abraso se le hizo familiar así que se dejó abrazar

Ese es el conejo de mi hermana le encantaba a si ella se llamaba igual que tu – dijo james

Chicos los espero en el castillo le diré a Baylewick sobre Sofía – dijo la reina miranda

Yo también le contare a papá sobre Sofía amber tú le enseñas el castillo a Sofía – dijo james y luego se fue

Hola conejito cómo te llamas – dijo Sofía – yo me llamo Sofía – dijo para que clover confiara en ella

No me gusta que me digan conejito me llamo clover – dijo clover sin pensar que Sofía le entendía

Perdón clover – dijo sofá a clover

Me entiende – dijo clover

Si claro que te entiendo clover – dijo Sofía

Parece que te llevas bien con clover – dijo amber

Si es muy lindo princesa – dijo Sofía

Dime solo amber tú me caes muy bien – dijo amber feliz

Si princesa digo amber – dijo Sofía avergonzada

Nos vamos entendiendo no he demorare mucho para mostrarte el castillo porque casi será la hora de la cena – dijo amber

Está bien – dijo Sofía y así fue empezó a mostrarle el castillo a Sofía

CON LA REINA MIRANDA

Baylewick – llamo la reina miranda

Si su majestad - dijo Baylewick

Necesito que arregles un cauto para empleada – dijo la reina miranda

Si su majestad – respondió Baylewick

Gracias Baylewick – dijo la reina miranda

CON EL REY ROLAND Y JAMES

Papá como estas – dijo james

Bien james como te fue con tu madre – dijo re rey Roland

Bien papá conocimos a una muchacha y mamá la trajo para que trabajara se llevó muy bien con amber puedes creerlo – dijo james

A así y como se llama la muchacha – dijo el rey Roland

He aquí el problema se llama Sofía – dijo james preocupado

Y miranda como reacciono jame – dijo el rey Roland

Reacciono bien pero aun me preocupa –dijo james preocupado

Bueno en la cena la conoceremos – dijo el rey Roland

Si eso creo – dijo james

CON SOFIA Y AMBER

Mira y este es el establo – dijo amber

Hay tan lindo podemos entrar – dijo Sofía emocionada

Si claro – dijo amber y entraron hay Sofía vio un caballo ya un poco crecido pero estaba triste

Que caballo más lindo – dijo Sofía

Ese es de caballo de mi hermana en el monto cuando desapareció no se quería ir de ese lugar – dijo amber

A s vamos de pronto sepamos que paso ese dia – dijo Sofía

será que te diga algo – dijo amber

No lo sabremos hasta que le pregunte – dijo Sofía

Tienes razón él se llama minimus – dijo amber

Hola minimus como estas – dijo Sofía dirigiese a minimus

Como quieres que este si hace siete años atacaron a Sofía y no pude hacer nada – dijo minimus triste

Como que la atacaron quien fue minimus – dijo Sofía haciendo preocupar a amber

Me entiendes – dijo minimus

Si te entiendo después te contare como pero dime quien ataco a Sofía – dijo Sofía

Fue una tal urtica ella creo la tormenta quería el amuleto que ella tenía – dijo minimus

Aguarda el amuleto de que amuleto hablas – dijo Sofía

No se cómo se llama el amuleto de avalor amber te puede explicar de qué trata ese amuleto ya que Sofía le explico que tipo de magia tiene – dijo minimus

Gracias minimus – dijo Sofía

Que te dijo Sofía – dijo amber preocupada

Que es el amuleto de avalor – dijo Sofía

A ese amuleto era el que tenía Sofía ese amuleto le da el poder de hablar con los animales ese amuleto era muy bueno ella una vez me dijo que gracias a ese amuleto conocía a princesas de otros lugares un dia me quede en su cuarto y para conocer a una princesa lo conseguí sin permiso y pues digamos que trajo como consecuencias una maldición – dijo amber

A ya ella fue atacada por una tal urtica pero no le digas a nadie quiero hablar con tu hermano también – dijo Sofía

Está bien pero vamos al castillo que es hora de la cena y te presentare a mi papá – dijo amber feliz

Claro amber – dijo Sofía después se fueron directo a la cena y se encontraron a james y al rey y la reina

Mira Sofía él es mi papi – dijo amber

Es un gusto conocerlo rey Roland – dijo Sofía

El gusto es mio señorita Sofía – dijo el rey Roland

Sofía te gustaría cenar con nosotros – dijo la reina miranda a lo cual el rey Roland se empezó a preocupar

No su majestad lo que pasa es que yo n ceno – dijo Sofía al ver como el rey Roland mostro su cara de preocupación

Pero porque no Sofía eso es malo – dijo amber

Es que lo que pasa es que mis abuelos me enseñaron a nunca cenar solo a desayunar y almorzar – dijo Sofía

Está bien Sofía Baylewick le enseñas a Sofía en donde debe quedarse – dijo la reina miranda

Si claro su majestad señorita – dijo Baylewick

Hasta mañana majestades – dijo Sofía haciendo una reverencia

Vamos señorita – dijo Baylewick

Si señor – dijo Sofía y se fue dejando a la familia real

Veo que se dio cuenta de la cara que hizo el rey señorita – dijo Baylewick

Si señor Baylewick pero por favor deje de decirme señorita dígame Sofía – dijo Sofía con su sonrisa

Claro Sofía me disculpo lo que pasa es que – dijo Baylewick pero no alcanzo a terminar

Si Baylewick me llamo igual que la princesa desaparecida jajajajajaja me gustaría saber cómo era pero bueno tranquilo que yo no me sentí mal – dijo Sofía

Sofía are que le lleven algo de comida más tarde – dijo Baylewick

Gracias Baylewick pero no es necesario – dijo Sofía

Claro que si alguien le traerá algo más tarde – dijo Baylewick – mire esta será su habitación – dijo Baylewick mostrándole una habitación no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña

O gracias es muy hermosa y grande – dijo Sofía

Y eso que no ha visto la habitación del príncipe james y la princesa amber – dijo Baylewick

Jajajajaj ojala la princesa no haga mucho desorden porque si no nunca acabare – dijo Sofía

Bueno Sofía descanse y ahora le traerán algo para la cena – dijo Baylewick

Gracias Baylewick – dijo Sofía

De nada Sofía – dijo Baylewick y después se fue dejando a Sofía algo pensativa

DESPUES DE LA CENA

Papi no debiste hacer esa cara – dijo amber ya que la reina miranda se fue a descansar

Perdona amber es que esa muchacha tiene cierta similitud a Sofía – dijo el rey Roland

Ni te lo imaginas bueno nosotros nos iremos a descansar no es cierto amber – dijo james

A si aparte te tengo que decir algo – dijo amber

Bueno chicos vallan a descansar – dijo el rey Roland

Si papa – dijeron los chicos y se fueron

Que es lo que tienes que decirme espera vamos a la habitación de Sofía – dijo amber

Si claro – dijo james y apenas vieron la habitación de Sofía vieron a una muchacha saliendo de la habitación de Sofía

Que habrá pasado – dijo amber

No se vamos – dijo james y entraron a la habitación de Sofía

Hola chicos que hacen a esta hora en mi habitación – dijo Sofía

Perdona Sofía sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero no es que no comías a esta hora – dijo amber

Era mentira Baylewick se dio cuenta y me encubrió la mentira – dijo Sofía

Fue por la cara que hizo mi papá perdona Sofía – dijo james

Tranquilo yo entiendo mas bien díganme en que soy necesaria – dijo Sofía

A si dile lo que te dijo minimus de urtica – dijo amber

La que sabe de magia se hizo pasar por profesora y casi nos mata y que también se hizo pasar por hechicera – dijo james

Si esa misma – dijo amber

Ella fue la que ataco a su hermana ella la quiso por su amuleto lo que me preocupa es como era ese amuleto – dijo Sofía

Ya se tenemos una pintura del amuleto – dijo amber

Bueno lo veremos mañana chicos ustedes deben descansar según Baylewick tienen que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela – dijo Sofía

A si es verdad así que chao Sofía – dijo amber

Si hasta mañana – dijo james

Hasta mañana príncipe princesa- dijo Sofía y luego los chicos se fueron hay llego un conejo

Hola clover – dijo Sofía

Hola Sofía – dijo clover

Clover tengo una preocupación muy grande – dijo Sofía

Porque Sofía – dijo clover

Es que no se si el amuleto de avalor sea este – dijo Sofía mostrando el amuleto a clover

Como lo conseguiste – dijo clover asustado

Es que te contare algo clover pero promételo no se lo dirás a nadie – dijo Sofía

Claro – dijo clover

Hace uno años unos señores ya un poco ancianos me encontraron en el bosque encantado justamente aquí a mí me llamaron y me llamaron Sofía fue por coincidencia pero este amuleto ya estaba con migo – dijo Sofía

Y porque no te buscaron a tu familia – se escuchó una voz ya afuera

Reina miranda – dijo Sofía

Dímelo niña porque no te enviaron con migo – dijo la reina

Porque yo me quise ir con ellos fue mi elección – dijo Sofía

Eres mi Sofía le diré a Cédric que haga un hechizo para ver cómo se vería Sofía de grande – dijo la reina miranda

O yo hago un hechizo para ver como yo era cuando era pequeña así no salimos de dudas – dijo Sofía

Está bien será ahora mismo en el salón real mandare a llamar a amber y james para que lo vean también – dijo la reina miranda

Está bien su majestad – dijo Sofía algo triste después de eso paso un rato y tanto como el rey y los dos príncipes estaban hay

Papi que pasa – dijo amber

No lo sé amber tu madre nos mandó a llamar – dijo el rey

Hola chicos dijo Sofía

Hola muchacha – dijo el rey

Su majestad porque tanto como los sirvientes fuimos mandados a llamar por la reina – dijo Baylewick

Roland quero que tanto como tú los muchachos y los sirvientes quero que veian un hechizo que ara Sofía – dijo la reina miranda

De qué trata miranda – dijo el rey

Solo mirémoslo – hay salió Sofía

Yo hare el hechizo para mostrar cómo me veía a los 8 años de edad – dijo Sofía y luego de un momento agito su varita y hizo el hechizo y tanto como james y amber como el rey y la reina miraron la imagen era justo la princesa que por más de un largo tiempo habían buscado

Entonces si eres mi hija Sofía – dijo la reina

No lo sé su majestad

Eres mi hermanita Sofía no lo puedo creer – dijo amber

Así que eres Sofía – dijo james un poco triste

Eres nuestra hija – dijo el rey y tanto como el rey Roland y la reina miranda la abrazaron

Preparen el cuarto de la princesa Sofía – dijo Baylewick con cierto tono de alegría

No es necesario yo estoy bien en ese cuarto gracias – dijo Sofía

No hija tranquila ese cuarto será arreglado en menos de nada – dijo a reina

Si hermana – dijo amber feliz

Así que este si es el amuleto de avalor – dijo Sofía mostrando el amuleto

Claro que lo es – dijo amber

Si ese es – dio james triste

Aremos un baile mañana para hacer formal la aparición de la princesa Sofía – dijo el rey rolan sin saber que el corazón de su hijo estaba triste


End file.
